


MFA's Reylo dolls fanart

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BENLO, Because MFA is crazy about gardening and a hoader, Ben facing two Reys, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Butter Turner, Ch47 is about EP9 Rey and Kylo, Ch48 is about Alien Queen Dark Rey fighting Kylo with double Lightsaber, Chickens, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Cuties, Dolls, Domestic Kink, Dragon Fruit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fairy Reylo, Fanart, Female Ejaculation, Food Porn, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, For Nutcracker, Gardens & Gardening, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Height Kink, Hottoys, How to Train Your Dragon Fruit, Humor, Inspired by Adam and Russel, Kireylo Hand-pollinate, Kissing, Kyreylo, Leotard Kylo, Little Mermaid Elements, Missionary Position, Molestation, NSFW, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No this is not a dragon AU, No this is not a sex pollen story, Now we have videos!, Nutcracker Rey knows the structural integrity of every vegetable, OT3, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Pigeons, Refrigeator!Ben, Rey's Hairless Pussy, Sex Robots, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprised that eggplants and cucumbers are not sex toys in my story?, The SexBot AU you don't know you need until you see it, Threesome - F/F/M, Ultra realistic dolls with vivid genital details, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Welcome to MFA's renovated gardens, When MFA says, also a bit of, and MFA’s tags have a life of their own, boobie love, it actually means domestic appliances AU, kireylo, mermaid rey, sofa sex, virgin reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: This is a place for my NSFW Reylo dolls or toys fanart/fanvid.I take pictures and make videos of those toys in various compromising positions, some of which are intended for my own stories when I am plotting certain sex scenes, sometimes I do that for my friends, some are just for the LOLs.Recently I have been busy making my "Kireylo in the Garden" series as the growing season brings delicious delicacy.DO NOT REPOST, PLZ.2019.11.23 Ch47: EP9 Hot Toys Rey 4.0 and Kylo Ren 3.0, yes, they are coming!2019.11.28 Ch48: Alien Queen Dark Rey vs Kylo, aka, Rey using double lightsabers and sexy bikini to kick Ben's ass, lol, not exactly a stop-motion video, but I tried. Someone please write me an Alien Queen Rey AU.





	1. Disclaimer

I want to focus on my work and study and avoid EPIX spoilers, so I am not active on VK, Tumblr, Twitter or Discord. Social media is like a black hole which is not good for my fragile health. I'm a bit handicapped because my left hand doesn't work normal after an unfortunate accident. The pictures I take may have bad angles or bad lighting.

I love Reylo so much that I not only write Reylo fanfiction, but also spend a ton of money on their toys and accessories to recreate scenes from MY OWN stories.

I was devastated since someone anonymously posted vicious threats to me and my family, because of the contents I created, obviously they didn't even read my tags and warnings. So I think you'd better read the disclaimer before you go on.

[Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) and [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/39996243) both contain underage sex and pseudo-incest elements, and those elements are essential to the plot, I won't apologize for what I have written. All my stories contain dark, disturbing elements or fetishes, that is just the way my brain works.

And the postures of my dolls in this post represent the nature of my stories, so they depict **NSFW explicit sexual content, including non-con/rape elements. Also, because my dolls have ultra realistic likeness to Adam Driver and Daisy Ridley's faces and extremely vivid genital details (from chapter four), you might find some of the pictures very uncomfortable to look at.**

These are fanfictions, I don't make money from them, in fact, I spend way too much money on them. The toys and accessories featured in this post are mostly collector's items or custom-made, so they cost a lot (I detail the price and how to buy them in later chapters).

If you are social justice warriors, go do something righteous in real life, stop harassing fetish writers online! I will spam all unkind comments.

  
Yet I am also overwhelmed by the warm support of most fan girls, so I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, and also it will be a great place for my collection as I add more photos in an organized way. But please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else. I have already put watermark on all the pictures, so don't even try that. 

So I have several HOT TOYS to play with, you can see the unboxing details in Chapter 2, and then we will go on to the lala land of smut.

 

 

 

Good lighting and good filter is everything.

 


	2. Unboxing Hot Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

 

A brief introduction in case you don't know about Hot Toys.

Hot Toys Limited is a Hong Kong-based production house for designing, developing, and manufacturing highly detailed collectible merchandise to worldwide markets. Established in 2000, the company initially focused on producing 1:6 scale U.S. military special forces action figures before transitioning to production of high-end figures based on media properties, primarily under their Movie Masterpiece Series brand.Their team of artists is led by sculptor Yulli and painter JC Hong.

So far, Hot Toys have three versions of Rey:

Rey and BB-8: http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=354

Rey (Resistance Outfit):  http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=404

Rey (Jedi Training): http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=541

 

Hot Toys have two versions of Kylo Ren:

Kylo in TFA: http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=337

Kylo in TLJ: http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=526

 

You can either order them online or buy them in their shops (Hong Kong or Shanghai).

I visited Shanghai's Disneyland last year and had a lot of fun. This chapter is the basics about my Hot Toys Reylo dolls.

These toys are collector's items so they can be nut-crackingly expensive. They are high-end models, not your garden variety barbies.

Each doll costs me around $300, because they also come with two lightsabers (that can actually light up) and other accessories and changeable hands. 

They are of 1/6 ratio (Kylo is 32cm tall, Rey is 28 cm tall). Even BB-8 and BB-9E (11 cm) cost more than $100 each. And those prices don't even include the shipping fee.

Note: the price may vary due to exchange rates and date of order. Pre-order price is of course lower, but Kylo dolls had been so popular that they were sold out the moment pre-order began, so later I could only get him at a much higher price (+$100) from another collector through online auction, but it's totally worth it.)

I have got the 1st and 3rd versions of Rey (because the 1st and 2nd versions have the same body and head, but the third one has a different head with different clothes) and the second version of Kylo (the one with his real face, and it also comes with the mask)

 

Here are the pictures about my unboxing of Rey 3.0 and Kylo 2.0

See the height kink? Rey is 28cm, Ben is 32cm.

Size kink is real. Look, even their boots are real leather. Hot Toys really pay attention to the details.

Their hands.

So here's the close-up of Ben and Rey's faces. 

Ben is not as pale as I thought, and Rey 1.0 is tanner than Rey 3.0, they look different.

I personally prefer Rey 1.0 because she looks more like Daisy Ridley herself, and she looks younger and kinder, while Rey 3.0's eyes are tilting upward, giving off some menacing vibe, so it is harder to take photos without making sure the angles are all right.

I actually have a Mando'a series, in which Kyra and Rey are twin sisters, so that's why I have two Reys, it will be very interesting if I want to make a threesome with Ben, lol. 

There are so many Breylo already, but I want to create my own [Kyreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361556/chapters/44017243).

xxxx

 

Their hair is very realistic, but they are solid, not wigs.

So let's take off their clothes, shall we? hehehehe

 

Here is Rey.

ssssss

 

Look at the abs! But she is not wearing a breast band or a bra, the white piece is just 1x1cm big, fixing her tunic together.

Kylo is so extra, he's got way more clothes than Rey, lol.

He is not just wearing high-waisted pants, but high-waisted pants with suspenders! - they have been shown by filmmakers, but the real thing actually looks way more hilarious! The details are insane!

zzzz

x

Here Kylo is wearing the long-sleeved shirt with a zipper in the middle.

That’s accurate to what Kylo wears underneath in the movie. Filmmakers showed it before.

It’s not those ridiculously good-looking but unfunctional arm guards that are popular fanon. It’s an actual shirt underneath.

x

This is his back, as you can see, it looks like he is wearing some triangle underpants - briefs I think, so Kylo is not a trunks/boxers man. The funniest part is that the underwear has a foam-like padding! So it creates a very bouncy soft feel! Because Kylo Toy's body is made of hard black plastic.

But the thing is, I later found out it is not a simple pair of briefs, it's a leotard (his undershirt and underpants are connected)! Yes, you read that right, Kylo is wearing a leotard underneath that thick shirt and suspenders!

So now my biggest problem is - how did Kylo use the toilet (especially if he needs to take a dump?), you know, with his leotard, suspender, thick shirt, and tunic, and not to mention his cape!?

The only solution - using the force, because I can't think of another explanation.

You know it took me 10 minutes just to take off all his clothes!

x

x

As for Rey, her limbs are made of skin-tone plastic, her breasts are actually bigger and her hips are fuller than I thought, and the best part is that these two areas are made of soft plastic, so it's very bouncy and soft as well, lol.

x

x

x

x

ttt

x

x

x

 

I exchange their clothes.

 

x


	3. Hot Toys have fun in the wooden box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I made them exchange clothes and have some fun in the wooden box but the LIGHTING IS BAD.

 

Here is what I imagine a proposal would be like. I use Rey 1.0.

 

Kylo in Cape.

 

And then are the very compromising positions.

 

 

With good lighting, they are insanely realistic!


	4. NSFW Phicen and Jiaou bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Even though Hot Toys have very realistic heads, their bodies are still very action figure-like, I was not satisfied with all those knobs and joints. And Hot Toys don’t have feet for their characters, they can only wear customized boots, which, is not acceptable for me who loves to write about foot fetish. So I got some very realistic action bodies - they are ultra realistic, and they hide the joins inside the muscular yet flexible bodies. They also have insanely vivid details about their genitals.

The male body is Phicen M36 version (about 32 cm to the neck). Price: about $45-50

http://www.phicen.com/

The female body is Jiaou Tan skin modest chest version (about 26 cm to the neck). Price: about $35-40

http://www.jiaoudoll.com/en/

 

Jiaou female bodies only have two sizes of breast, the modest and the huge ones, and believe me, you don't want to see the huge ones, they are literally like jugs.  
Due to 1/6 ratio, the female bodies are normally as tall as the male ones (or 1-2 cm shorter), which clashes loudly with my size kink and height kink.

So I have to get the Phicen's special customized male body M36, which is modeled after a famous basketball player, so he is unusually tall. I order the tan skin instead of the dark skin version.

They are so realistic that the website that sells them has to remind users that they are NOT intended to be sex toys, lol.  
Of course they are for my Reylo porn.

 

Yes, I know how thorough they are about their private parts, the nipples, the pussy, the labia are there, they even have a workable anus - well, because my stories also feature Reylo anal sex.

 

At least five of my stories have Ballerina Rey, and that's the reason I got this female toy, it is super flexible and ballet dancers tend to have a petite/slim built.

Here are my ballet stories:

[Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105)

[Trio Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778)

[Not Bad At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400) 

[Rey Riding Hood (with Chikan Ben/Kylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627502) 

[Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973)

 

 

The male body have TWO detachable penes, and I of course choose the longer one for Kylo, lol

The reason I am keeping the ugly pubes is because it helps stick the dick to the body, without it, the dick falls off, lol. But in most of my stories, especially in Nutcracker and Alderaan, Ben shaves it off.

And then I add my Reylo heads onto them.

Why using the mask? Because Kylo's head doesn't fit, yikes!

 

Kylo is about 6cm taller than Rey here, for 1/6 ratio, that translates as 30-36cm height difference. I want the size kink, also because in my Nutcracker and Alderaan, Rey is still a young teen who hasn't grown to her full height, she is only 5'3 while Ben is 6'3, so the adjusted height difference is correct for the characters in MY stories.

A comparison among three male bodies. I want Kylo to be towering over everyone!

 


	5. NSFW compromising positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very NSFW chapter.  
> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I am recreating scenes from my rape fantasies [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178)  and [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337), so if you think some of the sex positions look like non-con, that is because I intend them to pose that way.

 

Doggy style:

 

Rey sitting on Kylo.

Lotus position

This is recreating scenes from chapter 5 and 7 of Nutcracker 

 

Missionary positions:

Heels over head.

 

Rey riding Kylo, cowgirl position:

Reverse cowgirl.

Side position.

Kylo fingering Rey. Yes, he can really put his finger inside because there is an actual hole there.

Rey giving Kylo a handjob.

Rey giving Kylo a blowjob.

 

 


	6. Hasbro Reylo Mighty Muggs

So this one is more humorous. Those are Hasbro Star War Toys Mighty Muggs.

Kylo: https://shop.hasbro.com/en-us/product/star-wars-mighty-muggs-kylo-ren-6:81C0B491-1E6D-4ABD-8FFE-F7EBA9FC3AC4

Rey: https://shop.hasbro.com/en-us/product/star-wars-mighty-muggs-rey-jakku-5:83EC5688-8498-4EED-8B3E-216AF0C230E4

Price: $9.99/pc

 

What's so special about this series is that they can change expressions!

Call it a moodswing, or call it a moodSPIN, with Star Wars Mighty Muggs, heads are going to turn…literally. This Rey (Jakku) Mighty Muggs figure features a push-and-turn mechanism so that when kids and fans continue pressing the button, they’ll send the desert scavenger’s head spinning! With 3 different expressions and a classic character design that’ll have collectors doing a triple take, Star Wars Mighty Muggs send moodswings on the upswing.

 


	7. Foot Fetish Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So let the fun begin. Both Nutcracker and Alderaan feature foot fetish Ben Solo, here we go.

I am in fact recreating a scene from chapter 6 of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146)

So these are photos taken specifically for [chapter 9, part 5 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/44034850)


	8. Muscular Shirtless Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I found this one on Amazon, the key word is "muscle boyfriend"   
https://www.amazon.com/MARUKQW-Muscle-Cotton-Boyfriend-65cm%C3%9760cm/dp/B07CJJCKQ7/ref=pd_sbs_0_2/142-0186668-2232010?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07CJJCKQ7&pd_rd_r=fe16bf2f-515e-11e9-8404-47ececc55c46&pd_rd_w=Ol9Tw&pd_rd_wg=rTZ6Q&pf_rd_p=588939de-d3f8-42f1-a3d8-d556eae5797d&pf_rd_r=VC8BBPYV04XHSS0XYK6T&psc=1&refRID=VC8BBPYV04XHSS0XYK6T  
But it's about $40, I'm not sure about the shipping because it depends on where you are.

  
I found a doll cushion, that looks suspiciously like Shirtless Kylo Ren, lol, and this is a picture from the shop:

Wouldn't you want to hold it dearly, lol.

 

And I got even more pictures. I have already bought my very own Shirtless Kylo.

 

BTW, my Shirtless Kylo Ren cushion has arrived, I gave him a Superman T-shirt and we have a lot of fun.

 

And I have help Muscular Kylo put on another a rainbow sweater, lol.

 

I can actually bury my face in his very well-developed chest. Boobie love, for sure.

 

LOL, I made my muscular cushion wear my tutu today. See how pretty it is!

 

I think it will take a long time before I go through my wardrobe, lol.

 

I made it put on my old leotard, lol This is ballerina Rey!

 

I've got a bunch of leotards from my dancing days, actually, so we will have much fun.

 


	9. NSFW Reylo Missionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very NSFW chapter.  
> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I try to shoot the same position from different angles and experiment with different lighting, telling myself that I am trying to improve my photography, but in fact I am just making quality Reylo porn, lol.

 


	10. Candyleg Ch13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very NSFW chapter.  
> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

This chapter's pictures are taken as per the request of 5cents, I try my best to recreate the wall sex [in chapter 13 of her Candyleg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742656/chapters/42818426)

 

 

Balls version:

 


	11. Happy Birthday Daisy Ridley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Ben has got a cake for the b-day girl! LOL

Rey has never tasted chocolate.

They don't have candles, so they use the lightsabers, lol.

And then Ben feeds Rey some cake.


	12. Reylo on the Sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very NSFW chapter.  
> This chapter contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So I saw Adam Driver and Keri Russel's Vogue May cover, which looked like this:

so I thought, why not, lol

I've got Rey a new white tutu dress - the thing alone costs me a ton of money, but the details are insane - it's got hard tutu, bone structure, and it can get a 180 degrees! It's better than what I have in real life. I detach the strings on the shoulder to make it easier to wear. I've got her some lovely lingerie as well, they are intended for my Ballet AUs ([Nutcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/39996243)). There are some angles that I can't figure out yet,  but I think this photo shot is a blast.

Boobie love.

 

LOL, I somehow imagine Ben is listening to the Reylo babies in Rey's belly.

Daddy Ben starts to get naughty, lol. And Rey is like: 0_0.

Take off her panties and eat that pussy!

Oh, pussy licker Ben Solo.

 


	13. Nutcracker CH9:Rey sitting on Ben's Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it still may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So here is another Reylo rendition from Adam and Keri, lol

It looks like this:

And this is my Reylo version

And a lot more from different angles.

So these are photos taken specifically for [chapter 9, part 1 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/43802341)

 


	14. Nutcracker CH9:Rey Studying with Brother Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So these are photos taken specifically for [chapter 9, part 2 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/43857637)

Rey is studying with Brother Ben.

Everything seem normal until Ben starts to fondle her chest.

Fondles her wriggling toes.

And starts to finger her.

She climaxes with a gush and her sounds muffled because she has to cover her mouth with her other hand. They will have to change the sheet again.

(It's just plain tap water, in case you are curious.)


	15. Nutcracker CH9:Reylo Handjob Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So these are photos taken specifically for [chapter 9, par 3 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/43929760)

So they are in the Korean restaurant, quid pro quo, Brother Ben forces Rey to give him a handjob.

Rey is reluctant.

And then the blowjob

Another angle

Grab that schlong!

Then some deepthroat


	16. Nutcracker CH9:Reylo Matinee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.
> 
> I decided to divide them into two parts because they are not in the same place and will spoil the fun

So these are photos taken specifically for[ chapter 9, part 4 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/43952389#workskin)

Rey puts on a little black dress and lacy pantyhose to see a matinee with the Solos.

Brother Ben starts to feel her up.

Rey tries to stop him.

He gets rid of the lace pantyhose and fingers her.

Rey is gushing.

Here is the bare legs version

 

 

So on 4.22 I took more pictures

 


	17. Nutcracker CH9:Reylo lap fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So these are photos taken specifically for[ chapter 9, part 4 of my Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/43952389#workskin)

Rey puts on a little black dress and lacy pantyhose to see a matinee with the Solos.

And then she got molested....

Ben licks his fingers


	18. Kireylo threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it contains shipping, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So I have three Hot Toys - go read chapter two if you need more information about them. Since I always want to make a threesome among Ben and two Reys, I call them Kireylo. (Because there are enough Breylo in this fandom but not enough Kireylo)

I wrote part of my Mando'a series focusing on this OT3 last summer.

 

Let me tell you something I will probably never write, because I plot too much but I don't have the time.

In the first draft of my Mando'a series, Rey has a real twin sister, Kyra, they are the last descendants of the Mandalorian Wrens, yes, the same Wrens that are mentioned in the first chapter of Alderaan. The heiress of the Wrens is called the Duchess, not the princess or queen. The twin sisters are both force sensitive, but their parents separated them because of Snoke. Rey was left behind in Jakku, while Kyra was raised by the First Order to become its commander. Adult Kyra Wren is bascially the female version of Kylo Ren, always wearing dark helmet and capes, so no one knows that what she looks like or that she is a woman, not a man. Throughout her years in Jakku, Rey keeps telling herself that her vod is her imaginary friend, but is in fact their twin bond keeps connecting them together.

And what about our Ben Solo? Well, in this story, Benjamin and Benedict are twin brothers, Benedict went to the dark side, so Benjamin killed him but lost his hand. He then locked his force sensitive out of guilt and became a smuggler like his father.

Then the plot goes pretty much like TFA, Rey steals the Millennium Falcon when the FO is bombing Jakku, but then the Falcon is reclaimed by Ben, they fall in love at first sight and have a nice time together. When the Falcon landed in Takodona, Rey gets the Wren's Dark Saber from the basement and has her force awakened, then she and Kyra meet again in the woods. Kyra takes Rey back to the Finalizer.

Ben and his father and Chewie fly to the Starkiller Base to try and rescue Rey, everything seemingly goes smoothly, the Starkiller base is bombed, but after that Ben senses Rey has changed, as it turned out, this is not Rey, this is Kyra, who was intended to be a spy in the Resistance.

And this is where things get tricky, because Kyra and Ben have developed affection for each other, and Rey is already pregnant, living in FO, because her babies are very likely to be force sensitive, so she is captured by Snoke. I know this sounds extremely cliche and cringy. But I will still give them a happy ending. Kyra and Ben will get Rey out together.

I am in fact intending to write a threesome story about Ben, Rey and Kyra, since it has never been done before, there are so many Breylo already, but so far, no Kyreylo yet, so I want to write something new.

I may one day go back and pick up this story

 

I have in fact written more about this Mando'a series in Chinese, [you can see the Chinese version here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680826/chapters/36431790), 

 

See Rey 3.0's face, she is looking like she is plotting something, while Rey 1.0 is so innocent.

 

Rey 1.0 is definitely the kind that climbs like a monkey, lol

 

X

 

Rey 3.0 is in fact flirting with Rey 1.0 who is grabbing Ben's dick.

X

X

My empresses.

 

X

 

I took the last two pictures for Luvkyloreylo because I think her old icon looks like a screencap from low definition porno, I'm kidding.

 

 


	19. Nutcracker CH9:Rey sitting on Ben's face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So these are photos taken specifically for my own story: [Chapter Nine, Part 7 of Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/44401984)

Rey sitting on Ben's face because Ben will do everything to eat that pussy.

 


	20. Nutcracker CH7: Butter Turner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So these are photos taken specifically for my own story: [Chapter 7 of Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/42397559)

 

I finally got around to change the server of all the photos, I hope they won't be blank anymore.

 

 The butter turner:


	21. Nutcracker Ch9: Footjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

By now you should know foot stuff is good stuff.

What can I say, I am a foot fetisher and I want more people to join the fun.

Ben's junk is longer than Rey's foot, that's a fact. So that's why Rey calls it foot-long schlong. The man has foot fetish for a reason.

So I'm recreating a scene from  [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) and [Chapter Nine, Part 8 of Nutcracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/44672572).

????

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Reylo Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Rey gives Ben a blowjob.

So these are photos taken specifically for my own story: [Chapter 7 of Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/42397559)

Yeah, I know this one's filter is different from others.

 

This position obviously came from Lolita (1997)


	23. Reylo 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

This is Rey on top.

 

And then is Ben on top

Exactly how many dick pics can I take?

The answer: a ton!

When the direction of the lighting is different, it's like changing a filter.


	24. Reylo huddle and Missionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very NSFW because it contains explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

 


	25. Where did babies come from

This is a meme that is very popular on Weibo right now, so I made one.


	26. Candyleg 38 Rey's new dress, kneeling, Reylo dancing, bridal carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

[5cents just updated Ch38 of Candyleg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742656/chapters/45204940), and so I posed my toys to make something similar to what saga created for the story.

I got Rey some new dresses and stockings, as well, so the pose is not exactly the same, but you get my drift.

 

 

Pay attention to the pointed toes <3

I'm testing some really weird dancing moves here.

 

This works.

This doesn't.

 

Kylo Ren's Bridal Carry TM

 

Bonus

 

What Rey's lace stockings look like - it is actually quite a simple style to hand make.

 


	27. Nutcracker 1: Fairy Reylo with dragon fruit/pitaya flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So you might know I have a pitaya (dragon fruit) garden that I mentioned a few times, like that time I wrote chapter four of [Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146).

The huge white flowers in the pictures are my pitaya (dragon fruit), and they only blossom at night - yes, they are desert nightbloomers, but not the one from TFA (and the one I mentioned in Nutcracker, Alderaan, [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337)), which are blood red. My pitaya flowers are pristine white. I need special lighting for the shoot, also because I have to hand pollinate them.

They are extremely auspicious flowers and very fragrant, so I think sending you some nice pictures will give you good luck.

What they looked like this afternoon.

And they started to bloom when the night fell.

 

 

Tonight, my new batches of pitaya flowers (three in total) bloom. Also, in our native language, this kind of flower is actually called the flower of the emperor/overlord! So this time I try to make my Reylo dolls sitting with the flowers, and what nice pictures they make, just think my pretty Reylo in pretty large flowers, they will look like fairies, from Nutcracker!

In fact, this is exactly what Rey was dreaming about by the end of [chapter one of Nutcracker.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973/chapters/39996243)

And yes, Rey's white ballet dress, pearl necklace, bracelets and even her crown are all concept art from Nutcracker.

Ben put on a white sweater for the occasion, I mentioned this one in Nutcracker as well, to give him a more princely feel, more importantly, black clothes in a dark night really doesn't show, so a bright outfit looks better on this shoot.

 

 

 

Fan fact, both Rey's "bloomers" (isn't that hilarious that it also mean flowers? lol ) and Ben's sweater are knitted with the same milky yarn, the pattern is rather simple.

In fact, the "bloomers" can serve as a miniskirt, a hat, a scarf collar, a chest wrap and even a handbag with a few fixes.


	28. Kireylo in my gardens/pigeon house/chicken coop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

So you already know I have a garden, actually, I have two rooftop gardens, one veggie garden, one dragon fruit garden, and for the past one and a half months, I have been busy renovating them, and now that they are finished and many of the seedlings are starting to grow and be ready to transplant, it is time for my Reylo dolls to have some fun.

And as you can see from the straight lines of my raised beds, I have a severe case of OCD (obsessive-compulsive disorder). It took me a lot of time and money to design and build something that smooth and aesthetically pleasing.

Since I have three dolls and Kireylo (or Kyreylo) has always been my OT3, so here we are, enjoy.

I have watermarked all of them so please don't repost them anywhere. The only social media that I use is Weibo [@MFA101](https://weibo.com/assbender/)

 

It's a fine day, so let's have a triple date in MFA's gardens.

Those are garden beans behind me!

Look, the seedlings have just grown their true leaves.

 

Those are ginger leaves?

 

Ben: This is a very fine eggplant.

Kyra: Give it to me.

Kyra: Those okras are nice!

Rey: Let's have one for each other.

Ben: What the fuck is wrong with my girlfriends? Why do they have to climb on top of everything that can be eaten?

 

Ben: Why am I climbing on top as well?

Rey: How am I going to get that loofah?

Kyra: Let me have a try!

 

 

Ben: I need a break under the brassica.

 

Let's move to the pigeon house - it's a two-story birdcage (2X2X1m) with 10 pigeons. My father and I made the bird house together.

Kireylo: Wow, there are so many pigeons! 

 

Kyra: Look, the pigeon is hatching an egg!

Pigeon: Who the hell are you?

Reylo: Kyra, don't stare at the pigeons, it's rude!

 

Let's move to the chicken coop (3X2X1m) which is even bigger than the pigeon house. I used to have as many as 24 chickens, but now I only has three.

Ben: Where are the chickens?

Rey: They are here.

Ben: Oh, here they are.

Rey and Kyra are holding pigeon eggs, while Ben is holding a chicken egg.

 

Flowers

 

Those are big red dragon fruits!

Kyra: It's so ripe that it rips!

 

Rey: Let's get one for each of us.

Ben: What about me?

Ben: Never mind, I need to take a rest.

Kirey: We have the dragon fruits!

 

Remember last time we sat together in Nutcracker when the nightbloomers were blossoming? 

Now the fruit has grown so big!

Mind if I join you?

Rey: Of course not. Come sit down with us.

Kyra: There isn't much space, I will have to sit on Ben's lap.

Ben: With pleasure.

 

 

This is a bad shot with bad lighting.

Rey and Kyra enjoy each other's company while Ben feels like a third wheel.

 

 

We have such a good time in the mint garden.

Part of the actual garden overview. There is still a lot else going on on the rooftop. I basically wrote Nutcracker's mansion based on our own house.

 

For my next project, I'm going to repaint the toy piano and washing machine/dryer/refrigerator.... for my dolls.

One of my major concerns is the paint might stain the toys' clothes and even worse, their bodies, so I'm going to try use stickers (something like wallpaper with a sticking side), that way, it will reduce the possibility of my toys getting damaged.

  
Also I'm arranging to buy more new bodies for Reylo, because I still don't like how fake their hands are, so I'm customizing seamless figure dolls (SFD), which cost almost as much as Hot Toys themselves because I need to send the manufacturer (which is 2835 KM away) the heads to make sure the body and the head are of the same color.

I also made an appointment with a doll wig expert to make Reylo new wigs - which means that they can flow and styled like real hair, but he is too famous and popular, the cost of the wigs is almost half as the Hot Toys, and on top of that, he won't be able to wig them until November, but at least they will be finished before EPIX.


	29. Kireylo and the fruit garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I'm kind of overwhelmed by the feedback yesterday, so let's have another date in the gardens.

 

 

What a big squash.

Rey: I want to hug it too, hoist me up.

Ben: Okay, you can just sit over my shoulders.

Ben: My girlfriends are like ninjas.

 

We had two dragon fruits yesterday, now we have one?

 

Look, there are three, we can have one for each of us!

 

Ben: Never mind ladies, I'm going to schlepping them all the way back home.

 

Just one half is big enough for us three.

Let's share the fruit.

Ben, being the prefect boyfriend, feeds his girls first.

And Reys feed Ben.

Kirey feed each other.

 

By the time the photoshoot is finished, the fruit is almost finished as well.

It's very sweet.

 

 

In this AU, Rey are Kyra (Kira) are twin sisters that share everything, including, yes, Ben. So there is no jelly or competition here, just a very sweet threesome.

 


	30. Kireylo and the newly-hatched chicks🐣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

On July 7th, we decided to get more chickens for our garden, so we bought 21 newly-hatched baby chicks from a local farmer. All the girls are about a week old currently. 

And they soon moved into the chicken coop that we built the year before.

 

And of course, my Kireylo dolls have to play with them. (｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕）

 

The actual size of the dolls and the chicks.

Ben: What should we do to let them come closer?

Reylo: Stay low and let the chickens come to us.

Chickens: Who are they?

 

Rey gets warm welcome right at the beginning.

 

 

The twins get along with the chicks pretty well, but Ben, not so much.

 

 

Kira: Do I look scary to the chicks? 

Kira: Let me pet you, baby.

Ben: Come here, you little bastard!

Ben: Yes, closer.

 

Ben: I need some help.

 

Ben: Don't run, I can show you the ways of the force.

Kira: That's not how the force works, Ben.

 

Kireylo: Let's do it together.

 

Chick: Hello, handsome.

 

Kirey: So cute.

Cuties pies.

 

Kireylo: Let's take a rest.


	31. Kireylo Videos

I finally learned how to make videos with my dolls in the garden pictures.

I don't really want to complicate the process, so it's very basic and simple.

They are not exactly stop-motion, but with a better flow of what I want to express.

I also made some time-lapse gardening documentary about the growth of my dragon fruit, and together, I made a Kireylo in the garden series.

Obviously AO3 doesn't have a video embedding feature yet, so I upload my stuff onto my Tumblr account.

I made four videos so far, and I plan to make more public posts in the future. All my previous photo posts are set private due to nudity and you know, smut.

 

Kireylo and the chicks: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186225161811/kireylo-reylo-and-the-chicks>

 

Kireylo and the dragon fruit

1

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186225188545/kireylo-reylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-1-a-time-lapse>

2

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186225223357/kireylo-reylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-2-a-time-lapse>

3

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186225263066/kireylo-reylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-3-a-time-lapse>

 

 

And I'm planning to start a new Reylo story called "How to Train Your Dragon Fruit", no, it's NOT a dragon AU, but a Dragon Fruit AU, lol.

It's about Vlogger/Farmgirl!Rey and Fanboy/Youtuber!Ben.

I guess there will be a lot more gardening tips but a lot less smut than my normal story (actually no, none of my story is normal). I will see how it goes.

I'm still working on several projects at the moment even after G20 was over, being a multi-lingual professional means my work sometimes kills me, in a life-assuring and buying-myself-a-nice-new-land sort of way - I'm probably going to buy another property at this rate, at it turns out, gardening IS an expensive hobby.

I estimate the next chapter of Nutcracker will be out in a week.


	32. Little Mermaid Rey and Prince Ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Little Meraid Rey is so pretty, Prince Ben is smitten immediately.

One problem though, our Prince Ben has foot fetish, what should Mermaid Rey do?

I guess some of you are rolling your eyes probably, but this is MY story and I am a Reylo Foot Fetish Devotee, ahem.

 

In order to take this shoot, I ordered a new blue ocean backdrop, a mermaid dress (from Barbie, what else, lol), various seashells and sea snails and conches, but in the end, I didn't go for the shell-as-bra option, instead, I transformed Hot Toy's original costume and turned it into a cute fabric bra. The sea shells over Rey's ears are a shout-out to Princess Leia's hairstyle in EP1 and Padme in EP5.

Also, I still cannot set these photos as "public" on my Tumblr account, because they are deemed as "adult content" - I know that because Tumblr has been sending me warning emails like crazy. I was like: serious, what is so explicit about a half-naked mermaid, huh? I did not even get to show Ben’s schlong in this set.

So for the moment, they shall remain private, and I figure, posting them collectively in AO3 is a better way for me to categorize and organize them.

 

If you want the video version, go here: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186252758088/mfas-little-mermaid-rey-au-hot-toys-reylo-dolls>

 

 

Little Mermaid Rey in the big blue ocean.

Accompanied by various little buddies.

But she is lonely.

If you want a dark Rey, just change the lighting.

 

Little Rey hears something! A man?

-Who are you?

-Someone who hates sand very much. 

-Then why are you on the beach?

-Because I smell something... fishy.

-You are a terrible flirt.

-IKR. Help, by the way, I'm stranded on a place full of sand.

-You have rather shell-like ears.

-LOL. Your ears are bigger.

 

I'm Little Rey.

Let's enjoy the sun.

 

Your shell-ears look like earphones, by the way.

Can you quit your terrible jokes?

This armchair is so uncomfortable, my spine is bend at an unnatural angle.

Let me pick you up. But I need some prop.

Ah, here's my Hot Toy official stand, with my name on it as well. And they come in two different colors, let's go for subtle black.

 

 

Yes, the conch is there for a reason, Rey is not subtle at all, she wants the D.

 

Classic mermaid pose!

 

I'm wondering what's for dinner.

 

See the heart shape in the sand, of course I am not subtle.

 

In later photo shoots, Rey lost her utility belt and that big ass snail, because they really do nothing to the shot.

Finally, my Little Mermaid Rey project is halfway done. This post doesn't contain any nudity, but I intend to shoot another set with, you know, smut, lol.

 

These are the test shoots, which are terrible, now you understand what I meant "good lighting" and "good angles". In the end, the shells went to Rey's ears, not on her breasts - it would look super weird that way.

I think you can understand why I didn't go for the original bra option, it just looks cheap for a mermaid princess.

 


	33. Kireylo in the garden series 9 videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

I am too busy to upload hundreds of new pictures to tumblr and then copy every single link to AO3, so I made some videos.

(More importantly, I tried it once and I accidentally clicked off the window and I really don't want to spend another meaningless hour doing this again.)

All the pictures are stored on my Weibo, but I really don't want to associate my personal social media with AO3.

 

 

 

Kireylo and the dragon fruit 4

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186257983327/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-4-a-time-lapse>

 

5

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186258003724/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-5-a-time-lapse>

 

6 (this one is deemed by tumblr as explicit, seriously?)

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186366182014/reylo-kireylo-and-the-the-dragon-fruit-6-all-the>

 

7

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186366209289/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-7-all-the>

 

Kireylo in the garden 1

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186343736495/reylo-kireylo-in-the-garden-my-bird-house-and>

 

Kireylo in the garden 2

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186347519411/reylo-kireylo-in-the-garden-2-all-the-high-rec>

 

Kireylo in the garden 3

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186400756823/reylo-kireylo-in-the-garden-3-all-the-high-rec> 

 

Kireylo and the squash

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186347577617/reylo-kireylo-and-the-squash-all-the-high-rec>

 

Kireylo hand-pollinating the dragon fruit flowers, and we also have some lightsaber fight

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186347596948/reylo-kireylo-hand-pollinating-the-dragon-fruit>


	34. SexBot: Refrigerator!Kylo and Washer!Rey+Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

In most of my stories, there is a running joke that Shirtless Kylo Ren looks like a industrial-sized refrigerator, and here is proof that shirtless Kylo Ren is an actual human-sized refrigerator lol

 

This is the video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186443526044/reylo-in-most-of-my-stories-there-is-a-running>

 

This is what the original Hello Kitty set looks like, very pink, right？

I don't think pink works for my Reylo, so I took out the doors and windows and repaint them.

Here they are

But I still don't like how pink the handles are and the grid-window is rather glaring, so even more repaint.

This is much better.

Wait, let me try something with the refrigerator.

Wait a minute.... it looks suspiciously familiar.

Kylo Ren: What do you mean I look like a refrigerator?

Rey: Just take off your shirt and you will see.

Kylo: WTF, I AM a refrigerator?

 

Also, here are the washing machine and the dryer, also very pink.

So, I did some repainting.

Here they are.

 

 

I painted and transformed my Hello Kitty kitchen set into this, for my Reylo AU (in which Ben is a Refrigerator while Rey is a washer, yes, you read that right, when I say domestic kink, I actually mean Domestic Appliances!

I’m probably going to update it soon on AO3)

 

Also, Nutcracker is going to update the Good Old Washing Machine Sex chapter - this one is actually not as kinky as the Sexbot, right?

 

 

Here are 9X9=81 pictures I took, and I really don't have time to upload all of them to tumblr, I will make a video later.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9


	35. Kireylo and the Peanuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo

Kireylo and the peanuts

We harvest our peanuts today and Kireylo help a lot.

First they need to climb a long ladder.

Kylo and Kira think the peanut looks suspiciously like Rey’s three buns, lol.

In the end, they use a hay cutter (or fodder chopper) to cut the branches and leaves, so as to feed the chickens, the rest will be composted.

 

This is the video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186560455775/reylo-kireylo-and-the-peanuts-we-harvest-our>

Here are the preview pictures because I don't really have time to upload 60 pictures and then copy and paste all the links here. 

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.

 

 


	36. Kireylo and the Eggplants🍆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo. Kireylo and the eggplants.🍆🍆 🍆

So we use a new ladder to help get the eggplants.

Turns out their flowers are pretty too.

We get 3 purple eggplants and 5 green ones, one in particular is very crooked.

And then there are the purpose-driven poses, you all know what they mean, so I don’t even need to say it.

This is the video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186580976711/reylo-kireylo-and-the-eggplants-so-we-use>

 

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.


	37. Kireylo and the dragon fruit near the cistern

Reylo

Kireylo and the dragon fruit near the cistern.

It’s harvest time again, honestly, there’s always something to harvest in my gardens every day, and that’s the fun of gardening.

Today they are going to tackle the small red dragon fruit near the cistern, the one who has been growing since June 1st, I attached the whole process of its growth from a tiny little sprout to a full-sized fruit, so this is also a time lapse documentary about my rooftop dragon fruit garden.

They also use a pair of scissors to cut the fruit, and then, they share the delicious delicacy right there with forks. Of course they come prepared.

Here is the video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186604745515/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-near-the>

Here are the preview pictures. All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.


	38. Kireylo and the Okra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo.

Kireylo and the Okra.

Okra, also known in many English-speaking countries as ladies’ fingers or ochro, is a flowering plant in the mallow family. It is valued for its edible green seed pods. The geographical origin of okra is disputed, with supporters of West African, Ethiopian, and South Asian origins. The plant is cultivated in tropical, subtropical and warm temperate regions around the world.

Here is the video version:[ https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186627834902/reylo-kireylo-and-the-okra-okra-also-known-in](https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186627834902/reylo-kireylo-and-the-okra-okra-also-known-in)

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.

Here are the preview pictures.


	39. Kireylo and the Luffa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Have you ever tried luffa? It seems like I am going to make Kireylo work with all my vegetables - and trust me, the list can go on for a long time.

Reylo.  
Kireylo and the Luffa.  
Luffa, also spelled loofah,  
It is also known as "Chinese okra" in Canada and the U.S., is cultivated and eaten as a vegetable. The fruit must be harvested at a young stage of development to be edible. The vegetable is popular in India, China and Vietnam. When the fruit is fully ripened, it is very fibrous. The fully developed fruit is the source of the loofah scrubbing sponge which is used in bathrooms and kitchens - I mentioned this in my Reylo fanfic Nutcracker.

  
All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.

Here is the video version. <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186676326927/reylo-kireylo-and-the-luffa-luffa-also-spelled>

Here are the preview pictures.


	40. Kireylo and the dragon fruit over the fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution.  
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo.

Kireylo and the dragon fruit over the fence. We harvest 7 fruit today in the rain, so they are really making an effort to get them.

I have also made a time-lapse documentary of how these fruit grew from tiny sprouts to full-sized fruit in a separate video, because there are just too many pictures.

 

A time-lapse documentary of how these dragon fruit over the fence grew from tiny sprouts to full-sized fruit. I use three different angles and there are 102 pictures, so I made a separate video.

Time-lapse version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186699467349/a-time-lapse-documentary-of-how-these-dragon-fruit>

Kireylo video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186699229717/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-over-the>

 

Here are the preview pictures, All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo.

 


	41. Kireylo and the dragon fruit 5 videos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo.  
Kireylo and the dragon fruit 5  
This is NOT a time-lapse documentary of the dragon fruit. Just Kireylo having a jolly good time in my gardens, featuring exclusive (silly) pictures not shown in other documentaries.  
Obviously I have grown way too many dragon fruit so we keep harvesting them throughout the summer, and hopefully at the beginning of autumn, thanks to the fertile compost (from the chicken), plenty of rainwater and sunlight. 

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186740364104/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-5-this-is-not>

 

Here are the four time-lapse documentaries.

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186722793563/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-1-a-time-lapse> (Somehow Tumblr deems this as adult content?)

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186722815224/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-2-a-time-lapse>

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186722867746/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-3-a-time-lapse>

<https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186722925627/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-4-a-time-lapse>

  
All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo. Here are the preview pictures:

 


	42. Kireylo and the beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo.

Kireylo and the beans.

As I talked a million times in Nutcracker, Ben is nicknamed Benny Beanstalk for a reason.

The first dozen of pictures are bean flowers, they do look like orchids for a certain point of view.

So they harvest some beans and have a tug-of-war, and then they use the bean to jump/skip rope, bringing good old memories. Too bad it was getting dark so I was not able to film the part where they play double dutch.

Here is the video version:[ https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186743600918/reylo-kireylo-and-the-beans-as-i-talked-a](https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/186743600918/reylo-kireylo-and-the-beans-as-i-talked-a)

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo, here are the preview pictures.


	43. Kireylo and 3 dragon fruit with vid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo

Kireylo and the dragon fruit 20190818

So, how to feed your darlings dragon fruit equally?

Here is the link of the collection video: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/187090245115/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-20190818-so> 

I made three time-lapse documentaries about how those fruits grow from sprout, and then I made a collection, but I am so tired right now, I will probably upload the document videos later.

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo. Here are the preview pictures:

You don't really need to know Chinese to know what I wrote in the description, but if you do, then you will know that I makee a joke out of each picture, and together, they form a hilarious short story as usual.

I just won't be bothered to translate them into other languages, because there's always something getting lost in translation. (Just like my Nutcracker, there is a reason I write it in English but insert a lot of Japanese, Yiddish and Russian jokes, they are only for those who really understand the cultural backgrounds, explaining them kind of lose the fun.)


	44. Kireylo and the cracked dragon fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo

Kireylo and the dragon fruit 20190820

Normally, it takes a sprout three weeks to blossom, and after the flower withers, if the bud stays on the branch, it will take four weeks for it to successfully fruit.

But the problem with plants, sometimes, the fruit is too small because it lacks necessary nutrients, and sometimes it cracks earlier due to too much fertilizer, and this happens today.

And when a dragon fruit cracks, since it is full of natural sugar, the sweetness attracts mountains of ants, and that is what our Kireylo have to deal with in the video..

In the end, they decide to eat the part that is still not consumed by the ants, and bury the skin and the rotten fruit meat in the soil, this is called the SITU Compost method.

I made two time-lapse documents about how those fruits grow from sprout, and then I made a collection, but I am so tired right now, I will probably upload the documentary videos later (tumblr seems to have 5-minute or 10-minute limitation of how much video length you post per day and I am really sick of this rule).

Here is the video version: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/187142669047/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-20190820>

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo, here is the preview version.


	45. Kireylo and 8 dragon fuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo

Kireylo and the dragon fruit 20190821

The last batch of August, we harvest eight dragon fruit on this day, which is a great joy to them.

So I stack them together, lol. Last time we check out Ben’s butt, so this time is Rey’s cute bubble butt, and her pants were stained by some purple dragon fruit juice, making her butt even more delectable.

You may have noticed I often post two Reys intimately together because in my series, they are a threesome relationship, and two Reys have some serious sexual tension going on.

Normally dragon fruit won’t grow after August, but currently there are another 15 that have blossomed and a dozen sprouts, which is a pleasant surprise, well, not that surprisingly, I take care of them and trim them every single day.

Here is the video link: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/187187485910/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-20190821-the>

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo and here is the preview version:


	46. Kireylo and 15 dragon fruit Mid-autumn festival edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW because it doesn't contain explicit pictures of NAKED dolls, but it does contain shipping of movie characters, which may be a sensitive subject for certain doll collectors online, so read it with precaution. I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.

Reylo

Kireylo and the dragon fruit 20190911

The Mid-autumn festival edition.

Mid-autumn festival is probably the second biggest festival in China, next to Spring festival, it’s also kind of counted as our Valentine’s day.

I took over 200 pictures two days earlier, and it took me a long time just to categorize them.

It’s been about 20 days since I update because it actually takes time for the next batches of fruit to mature and ripen.

Here is the video link: <https://cryforwhat.tumblr.com/post/187674679015/reylo-kireylo-and-the-dragon-fruit-20190911-the>

 

All the high-rec pictures and videos can be seen on my Weibo and here is the preview version:

\--

\--

 


	47. 2019.11.23 IMPORTANT UPDATE: EP9 Rey and Kylo Ren Hot Toys, yes, they are coming!

OH MY GOD, Hot Toys have already made EP9 Rey (MMS559) and Kylo Ren (MMS560) available! And they have provided such nice pictures! I'm going to call them Rey 4.0 and Kylo 3.0 for they have three Reys (MMS336, MMS377 and MMS446) and two Kylos (MMS320 and MMS438) already.

But be warned that the pictures of these toys contain possible spoilers!

Now it's the pre-sale phrase, the pre-order deadline is on 12.15 in my country, and they will be estimated to be delivered on the second or third season (May-June) of 2021, which means about a year and a half from now, but no matter, I got them! I never hit the order button so fast in my life! 

On Taobao's official shop, the down payment (or deposit) is ￥500 for each and the full price is a little over ￥1500 for each, you can only order one doll per model with one ID, but they provide free shipment (yeah, because our infrastructure and delivery service is awesome!). On Sideshow it's over ￥1,800 (and international shipping fee can be really high), so to me, that is quite a bargain for I have paid a much higher price for my Kylo 2.0 from a collector's auction after the items have been sold out. So to me grabbing them now is the best decision.

I'm not sure how much they will cost in USD because they are currently only available in China. Last I checked, the day Kylo 2.0 was made available for delivery, the price soared from $300 to $400 (shipment not included). The reason they are collectible items is because they get more expensive over time.

Next time I go to their Shanghai shop or take part in any Star Wars events where the toys are available, I am going take a ton of pictures!

I can't wait to hold my new Reylo dolls in my arms! 

I think Kylo 3.0 looks suspiciously like きむら たくや who is my childhood idol!

 

Basically what makes Kylo 3.0 so special is not just his new head, his helmet contains LED so it can be lit as well, with breathing effects, lol, I'm gonna take a video when I get it, don't worry.

 

This is Rey 4.0:

For some reason I think EP9 Rey looks suspiciously like Leia, lol, no matter, once I get the toy, I am going to swap it with my EP7 Rey head.

Also, the official website is obviously shipping them, because why else are they selling them like a package deal, lol.

 

 

More of Kylo: <http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=757>

More of Rey: <http://www.hottoys.com.hk/productDetail.php?productID=756>


	48. Alien Queen Dark Rey vs Kylo with Video

Alien Queen Dark Rey vs Kylo, aka, Rey using double lightsabers and sexy bikini to kick Ben's ass, lol

 

I think Benny Boy is doomed.

It took me a while to get a limited edition of Hot Toys Alien Queen since it was produced a long long time ago, but luckily I got one in mint condition, I also got a Hot Toys Darth Maul DX for the double lightsabers, which mean this photo shoot takes four Hot Toys, but the effect is very satisfying.

I also took a series with Ben and Kylo (yeah I actually have two Ben Hot Toys lol) fighting against each other for my Breylo series.

 

Photography：weibo@MFA101 图安一记：Alien Queen Dark Rey vs Kylo Ren Double Lightsaber Fight Reylo 异形体双剑黑化蕾太可以了！！开罗人完全招架不住，不过打着打着就变成爱*情*动*作*戏了哈哈哈哈 这套照片一共用了五个Hot Toys: Rey 1.0头雕, Kylo 2.0X 2, Darth Maul DX的光剑，Alien Queen的素体。苹果11Pro Max的夜景拍摄效果果然不错。 包括花絮一共97张照片，背景音乐是Rey Theme和Alien Title的混音

 

The Youtube link is here, I'm still testing the format: <https://youtu.be/r2F2AOS4V70>

 This is not exactly a stop-motion video, but I tried. Someone please write me an Alien Queen Rey AU, or I will do it myself, one day, probably. I'm too busy working to write anything nowadays.

 

Here are the preview of my pictures, all the high-rec ones can be seen on my Weibo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To make it easier for mobile users, I fix the size of the pictures at 300X300, but they are mostly of much higher definition, if you are using a desktop/laptop and want to see more details, right click, and open the picture link in a new tab, that should be fine.
> 
> I thought I'd share my dolls on AO3 where most Reylo will enjoy them, but please DO NOT REPOST these pictures anywhere else.  
> 


End file.
